


GuroTober Day 18: NECROPHILIA

by Guro_Writer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Death, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/M, Guro, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. You come across Phoebe after she suffered an unfortunate accident.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and necrophilia played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 18: NECROPHILIA

“Phoebe, are you there? You're needed for a meeting.” As you knock on the door to the suite in the League's hotel in Evergrande City, it swings open. Did she just forget to close it behind her, or does that mean she's away? As you enter, you find the woman's sandals and belt of Pokéballs in their place besides the door, so she's probably inside.

“Sorry for barging in like that, but the door was open. ...Phoebe?” As there's still no answer, you step inside, taking a look around. The living room is empty, as is the kitchen, but you find the bedroom door slightly ajar, but as after another knock there's still no reaction, you enter it – and pause dead in your tracks. “What the fuck?”

You found Phoebe alright, the brown-skinned young woman with the huge pink flower ornaments in her short dark hair sitting lifelessly in front of the wardrobe, almost naked and a silk scarf tied around her neck and the wardrobe's doorknob, her face darkened, and her blue eyes open but vacantly gazing into nothingness.

“Phoebe!” You rush to her side, kneeling down beside her to check for a pulse, but it's pretty apparent she's beyond saving, with no signs of a pulse, breath or heartbeat, and her skin feeling a few degrees cooler than it should. What the hell happened here?

However as you take a second look around, things slowly fall into place. The door left open probably really was a mistake, but everything else... Phoebe's bare chest, the flesh of her perky breasts nice and firm under your touch, and her nipples completely hard. A couple of tears streaked down her face, yet her expression much closer to one of pleasure. Her blue floral print sarong hiked up to the side, revealing her lack of panties and completely wet pussy ...with a small egg vibrator still stuck inside it, and a dark, wet stain on the carpet between her legs.

That, along with one of Phoebe's hands still resting on her crotch, her fingers right above her clit, and the laptop laying beside her showing a low battery warning, and a finished video starring a naked, busty woman being led to a gallows and hanged to death – well, staged at least –, start painting a pretty clear picture. Looks like Phoebe tried her hand at autoerotic asphyxiation, and messed up. Nothing but a tragic accident. ...So why are you getting hard right now?

True, you always admired Phoebe's beauty and spirit, her cheerful demeanour a departure from the usual edgy or broody act so common to Ghost-type specialists, but you never really found the opportunity to make a move on her. And now you're never going to either. Yet... The faint scent of sex still lingers in the air, and as you probe Phoebe's pussy with a finger, you find she's all wet too, meaning she did achieve one last orgasm before – or right as – she died, so she probably wouldn't even mind too much. And this is the last chance you'll ever get, so...

You take the vibrator out of her pussy and turn it off, then pull the scarf off Phoebe's neck, revealing the line of bruising around her throat as you lift her slender body to place her onto the suite's bed. Even in death she's utterly beautiful as you trail your fingers up her shapely legs, over her slightly toned stomach and perky breasts, past the dark marks left by the scarf, caressing her cheek as you softly kiss her lips, the inside of her mouth just slightly cooler than you'd expect as you let your tongue explore it for several moments.

Continuing to play with Phoebe's breasts with one hand, you proceed to open your pants, pulling out your completely hard dick. As you kneel on the bed before her and lift her hips, you briefly pause, but you'll never have this opportunity again, and besides, as a Ghost-type expert who likes – well liked – to hang out on Mt. Pyre, Phoebe might even have appreciated the irony of the situation to some degree, so after a moment's deliberation, you part her labia, before thrusting into her.

As expected, her pussy too is slightly cooler, but she's still completely wet all the way, pretty much confirming that Phoebe's autoerotic experiment was successful at least. One hand supporting her hips, your other keeps exploring and caressing her lifeless body as you start slowly fucking her. You can actually kind of imagine how her bright, lively voice would sound moaning in pleasure as you begin picking up speed, Phoebe's body and breasts slightly rocking with each thrust.

Even though she's entirely unresponsive, with how wet and tight Phoebe's pussy still is, it doesn't take very long before you feel you're about to cum. Kissing her again, you wrap your arms around Phoebe as you do, tensing as you shoot your load deep inside her, trying to picture her high-pitched moans and how her flushed face would look like were she to cum too.

Panting and resting on top of Phoebe for several moments, you slowly come down from your climax, pulling out of her and putting your pants back on. Even if you'd prefer to leave her lying nice and pretty like this, it's also much more likely to get you into trouble, if not downright suspicions of murder, so you lift Phoebe again to place her in the position you found her, putting the noose around her neck again, and even returning the vibrator to her pussy, before placing one last kiss on her forehead, then turning to leave to report this tragic incident to the League. “Farewell, Phoebe. And thank you for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phoebe is hella cute. Idk, that's really all i gotta add. I suppose the PoV is nobody in particular, just some League staff or trainer. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
